finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Milligan
Lori Milligan was a survivor of the McKinley Speedway accident in The Final Destination. She was the deuteragonist and the girlfriend of Nick O'Bannon. Like Nick, Lori was determined to cheat Death in order to save as many of the survivors as possible, including her friends Hunt and Janet. She was the kindest one out of the group and left the stadium because she was worried about Nick after he freaked out. She was the ninth person to die after the accident. Death After the events that took place two weeks prior, Janet, Lori and Nick met with each other in a coffee shop about vacation plans. While there, Nick saw several clues foreshadowing their deaths and told them that they weren't safe. Suddenly, the scaffolding next to the coffee shop falls over and blocks the road. A truck is unable to avoid the scaffolding and turns sharply, driving right into the coffee shop and running over Nick, Lori, and Janet. In skeletal vision, Lori is slammed against the grill of the truck and is thrown into a pole in the coffee shop, cracking her skull. She is internally decapitated when her head twists around 180 degrees until it snaps off completely. Signs/Clues *In Nick's vision of the stadium collapsing, Lori dies when she's incinerated by the explosion from Car 11. *The shop Lori is in is called DEATH BY CAFFEINE. *Nick sees a woman reading about the movie LOVE LAYS DYING. *Nick notices the TV is turned onto a speedway racing match. *Nick sees a scratched out sign on the table saying IT'S COMING. *Nick sees a photo of the pool where Hunt died. *Lori gets her shoelace stuck in an escalator. *Lori says that she and Nick will be traveling to Paris, which was where Alex and his friends were planning on going to until their Flight 180 plane exploded. *Lori was supposed to have been grinded into the belt of an escalator, but Nick intervened and it skipped her death (as well as Janet's). *An exacto knife falls on Lori's head in a photo, foreshadowing that she will die of a head injury. *While shopping with Janet at the mall, Lori's foot is continuously bumped by a toy car. The car is a model of Car 6 at the speedway. Moreover, the car tells Lori that her newly-bought shoes will get caught in the escalator. *In the mall, a man bumps a remote-controlled racecar into Lori's foot. The car's number is 6, the same number of the car that started the accident at Mckinley Speedway. *In the alternate ending, Nick finds Lori and Janet in the mall. He tells them it's not over, but he can fix it, and runs off with Lori and Janet chasing him, but they get caught in the crowd. He enters the theater construction site where the fire is, and grabs a propane tank. He decides to sacrifice himself and jump off the building from stories above, creating an explosion that sets off the mall alarm. Everyone in the mall has to evacuate and they are all saved from the disaster. Lori is then seen with Janet, crying and mourning, where Janet convinces her he's a hero for saving everyone. They think they have beaten death just like Clear Rivers and Alex Browning. However, just as Lori says "the chain is broken" a broken metal chain falls from the sky, where Lori picks it up out of curiosity. A moment later, they are crushed by a falling platform, leaving Lori's hand behind, holding the metal chain. thumb|left|300px Category: Ran over Category: Deceased Category: Characters Category: Decapitated Category: The Final Destination Category: The Final Destination characters Milligan, Lori